Sacrament Of Wilderness (Just For Fun Challenge 2)
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: A not so normal day at a local museum in Manhattan turns into a shock for Peyton regarding Mac... Read to find out what my twisted mind has cooked up.. Lol enjoy!


Title: Sacrament Of Wilderness

A/N: Another fun fic challenge hosted by TheDeep, this is what I have this time: Sid Hammerback, Peyton Driscoll, and "I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." -Albert Einstein

Summary: A not so normal day at a local museum in Manhattan turns into a shock for Peyton regarding Mac... Read to find out what my twisted mind has cooked up.. Lol enjoy!

Chapter One ~ Manhattan, New York Winter 2011

As the snow had started to fall a few hours earlier, it was laying on the streets of Manhattan which was gonna make it difficult for commuters to travel home and such but for two unexpected allies this would be the least of their worries for now at least, or it should be, as Medical Examiner Sid Hammerback who had a secret passion for History had came to the American Museum of Natural History to have a tour of the past, this all amazed him seeing what life was like back in the olden days, as Sid took the images and clothing from the past inside his mind, he was unaware that he would bump into Peyton Dricoll at the museum too, he didn't see her until it was too late.

Sid looked up and spoke " Oh I'm sorry Peyton", when Peyton replied " Oh that's quite alright, Sid", as they laughed a little about the accident, when Sid asked Peyton " What brings you back here?", and as Peyton sighed then said " To see Mac.", this shocked Sid but he knew that he might end up having to tell her something she would not be expecting to hear about Mac.

As they walked around the museum, Peyton decided to ask Sid about Mac, when she asked " How's Mac been?", when Sid replied " He's recovering from a GWS to the back which happened three months ago", this shocked Peyton who had to ask " Is he recovering on hi own?", but then Sid dropped a bombshell " No, he's not as he's got Christine to help him recover and they've been together for quite some time now.", upon hearing that Mac has moved on and with someone else made her jealous.

Time was almost upon them to leave but the snowstorm from earlier had gotten a whole lot worse and turned into a heavy blizzard, which had really started to lie on the ground, with the power going out and the back up generator kicked in ten minutes later, much to joy for Sid and Peyton while they went to the main doors which were bolted shut from the outside.

Peyton hadn't banked on this at all, neither did Sid really but he was secretly happy which meant he could look more at the war relics and this brought out his smartass side more than what he'd use in Autopsy on a case and generally bug Mac with this and Mac would play ball and be a smartass too, now without any cell service either which made things for Peyton worse but Sid didn't seem too bothered if he was honest with himself, all this was a perfect escape and to dive more into the history side and discover stuff he'd never knew before but what he had discovered had really added to his ever-growing knowledge of history.

This was not what Peyton wanted to do right now, she so wanted to do something else but now she was stuck here until who knows when, she looked over and watched Sid in his element with all the history, she had to admit that Sid was quite the history buff, just like she was with dead bodies as she still did her job, but in London where crime was on the rise more so with each day, either crashes or knives would be kill weapon of choice.

As the hours slowly ticked past, Peyton was getting even mored bored, but this was like a candy shop for Sid who had been taking pics and reading the history to himself, but he had noticed how depressed Peyton was, it dawned on Sid that it could be something to do with Mac who had clearly moved on and had fallen in love with Christine Whitney, they had been through so much, Peyton wondered if she hadn't left New York, would she still be with Mac, she had clearly lost out now.

Sid took a seat on a bench, as Peyton stood by the wall as she was distant, only for Sid to say something that rung true in Peyton's head, Sid looked to her then said " Y' know Peyton, as Albert Einstein once said - I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.", Peyton looked oer at Sid with a smile and nod, she knew he was right and once they got free, Peyton left New York and returned to London.

The End


End file.
